


Come As You Are

by kallie_co



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Smut, Some Angsty Shit, Some slutty shit, This was based off a Nirvana song, Voltron, enjoy my darlings, kinda safe for work, there will be more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_co/pseuds/kallie_co
Summary: Aliens v.s. Predators was a great movie, right?  Honestly, it was my favorite movie as a kid.  But, this isn't that story.  On one hand, there is going to be as much angst.  And someone is going to end up fucking an alien.





	1. Cucumbers Are Basically Crunchy Water Dicks

**Author's Note:**

> Aliens:  
> Keith  
> Allura  
> Pidge  
> Coran  
> Shiro
> 
> Predators:  
> Lance  
> James  
> Veronica  
> Hunk  
> Adam
> 
> Others not mentioned on both, but this is just to shed some light. Hope you guys enjoy! look me up on tumblr @flyingdickbag

Keith stands at the door, posing as security. He pats down the sports fans one at a time, waving them through to find their seats. Static breaks through his earpiece, and he immediately places his finger on it. The piece scans his fingerprint before patching him through to Allura.

“Be on the lookout. Intel says that they intend to hit Ms. Sanda in her box.” The rather serious communication was interrupted with Pidge guffawing in the background. The next few seconds were full of the sound of thumps and exclaims from Pidge, which probably meant Allura was swatting her with a rolled-up newspaper for being unprofessional. “Anyway, we suspect that they will come across you, on the opposite end of the stadium to avoid suspicion. It’s probably someone who is lithe, someone who can blend in.” Keith grunts in agreement and gets back to his job.

Keith was part of an organization of various jobs. They were security, they were dates, they were family, they were bridesmaids and groomsmen, they were assassins, they were even known to get you that super-hard-to-get amulet with no questions asked. They were people for hire, with little morals and a lot of money. In fact, they practically ran the market. Only one other organization even put up a fight.

The organization named itself Predators, though it is speculated the only reason it was named that is because Keith’s organization was named Aliens, and the founder of said organization really loved the movie. The founder was friends with the founder of Aliens, but it is said they had a falling out. Now, their sons are being groomed to take over the organization. Keith has been working towards this since he was thirteen. He doesn’t know about the founder’s mystery son. He doesn’t know his competition.

There are rare days in which both organizations have a mission that will be refuted by the other. This just happened to be one of those days.

Keith was sent to protect Admiral Sanda, a rather wealthy donator to a nearby college. The hit was sent out to happen at said college’s football game, where Sanda would be watching from her box seats. Predators had a knack for blending into crowds, setting up a bomb or complex machinery to kill the victim, and slinking away easily. Aliens tended to go a subtler route. Sure, they almost got caught more, but most operatives worked better under pressure. Predators don’t have trouble with almost getting caught, but their plans are not foolproof. Sometimes there are more casualties, sometimes the target walks out alive. Both organizations have their merit.

Sometime today, an operative will walk right past Keith, not realizing Keith will follow. Keith will catch the operative and bring him in for questioning. Keith will win.

It was a rather hot day, and the college students were drunk and rowdy to support their football team. Keith had been flirted with and groped so many times, he probably couldn’t feel his ass if someone had a whip. His line still had around twenty people in it, so he began to speed up the process. One after another, the faces blurred together.

“It looks like I made the right decision.” The voice belonged to the next man in line, a man that smelled of rum and the sun. Keith ignored him as the girl beside him, his girlfriend no doubt, asked him what he meant. “I got into the line with the hottest security. Getting pat down should be fun.” Keith stiffened for a minute before waving the woman he was patting down inside.

The man moved forward like water, his long legs moving as if he were a dancer. Keith began to pat him down, trying not to look at his face. Eventually, he chanced a glance. The man had skin of the gods, with blue eyes that had a mischievous glint. His smirk was sinful, and by the way he raised his eyebrow, he knew it. Keith’s hands traveled down, down, and down, stopping at the bulge that was now at his face. He looked up to see a horrified face, with eyes as blue as storm clouds.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Keith immediately grabbed the offender’s arm and pinned him to the wall. “Okay, ow. Let me think, in the wise words of Kurt Cobain, ‘I swear I don’t have a gun.’ I got dared to hit on some guys with a cucumber in my pants! I forgot it was there!” Keith said nothing, and instead turned the man around. “You’re trying to tell me you got enough room down there that you didn’t notice?” The man looked moderately offended as he sputtered, “N-no! I’m just a little drunk! And these pants have a stretchy band, see!” The man slowly moved one hand down to the waistband to his pants. He dipped under, where Keith saw a flash of blue underwear with red cats, to pull an eight-inch cucumber out. He pointed one end at Keith. “Hi, I’m Lance.”

Keith looked at the man up and down. He then took the cucumber from Lance’s hand, and, while staring at Lance in the eye with a straight face, bit a hunk off. “I’m Keith.”


	2. Garlic Knots Are the Epitome of Romance

Keith placed a finger to his ear piece. “No one stuck out, what are my orders?” Static flashed in his ear, causing him to wince. Suddenly, Allura’s no-nonsense voice flooded his ear, causing him to wince again.

“Just walk towards Ms. Sanda, keep an eye out for anyone who looks suspicious. You have an estimated five minutes.”

Okay. Five minutes.

Keith wasn’t cocky, per se, it’s just that he knew how to do his job. Doing this for as long as he had, there’s only so many ways the situation can go down. He slid in and out of the crowd, always alert of the bumbling masses around him. His short and slim figure allowed him to practically move undetected, never even bumping into anyone.

Or maybe it was because his icy stare that people moved around him.

Regardless, Keith wasn’t going fast enough. The Predator was probably already setting up their contraption. Keith sped up, becoming more agitated with every elbow bump he took to the chest. He trudged on, not even sparing a moment to look at his watch. He stopped for no one.

But it was Lance who stopped him.

They knocked into each other with an unusual amount of force, sending both of them spiraling. Lance recovered quickly and immediately righted Keith.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Keith’s forearm and shoulder blade burned where Lance’s hands were, and he chanced a look into those blue eyes. Lance’s face was entirely too close and too attractive. Keith felt the burn in his cheeks, and he also chose to ignore it.

“Hey, you’re Keith! Are you off of your shift? You should come with us!” Us? Who is us? Lance was alone, and he was pulling Keith in the opposite direction of Admiral Sanda’s box seats. Keith shook Lance’s arms off and dusted off his pants.

“Yeah, I actually can’t. I have to do something, uh, over there.” Keith vaguely referenced to the entire stadium, not wanting to turn away from Lance but needing to finish the job. He began to speed away from Lance.

“Wait up!” Lance grabbed his arm once more, setting a fire in Keith’s veins. “You should come with me over, uh, there.” Lance vaguely gestured to the entire stadium, tugging softly at Keith.

“Sorry, but it’s my job. I have to go. Maybe I’ll find you later?” Keith doesn’t wait for an answer before slipping out of Lance’s grasp to disappear into the crowd. He moved closer and closer to the seats, maybe he could get there in time—

“Override Identification.”

“Keith! You’re too late! Get out of there, we don’t know what they set up!”

“No way, I can do it, I can get there!” Keith broke out into a full-fledged run, slowed down by knocking into families, not stopping to apologize.

“Keith, retreat. That’s an order.”

“Allura, you know I can’t do that!”

Keith kept running, running, and running.

And suddenly, he wasn’t.

“Look, I’m sorry, but I have to get you out of here. You’re not the target.” Keith was thrown over a shoulder, and whoever it belonged to was booking it towards the exit. Keith looked at the shoes, the pants, and recognized the band of blue underwear, littered with red cats.

“Lance? The target? What?” Keith tried to struggle, but was greeted with a loud boom, where Admiral Sanda had been sitting.

“Mission completed.” Lance spoke into the collar of his green jacket, never missing a beat. When he was outside of the stadium, he finally let Keith down.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I gotta go, but here’s my card!” Lance gave Keith a coupon to a local pizza place for garlic knots with a phone number messily scrawled on the back. When Keith looked up, he was bounding into a car with the girl that stood in line with him driving. Keith looked at the card once more before raising his finger to his earpiece.

“A Predator saved me.”


	3. Right in Front of my Salad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gentle reminder that im a human and i love all sorts of support, from kudos, to sharing, to comments! constructive criticism is fine bc u can't see my tears! enjoy :))

“So, you’re telling me that you not only allowed a Predator to slip by you, allowed a Predator to slow you from your objective, failed to protect the client, but you got his number?” Shiro pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose, battling the migraine he could feel coming on. How was he going to explain this to Mr. Kogane?

 

“Well, let’s look on the bright side,” Allura interrupted, “Keith finally has a way to infiltrate the Predator organization. The client was only injured. And, maybe this will work out like Pocahontas!”

 

“Interesting. Elaborate.” Pidge leaned forward, her elbows on her knees, always eager to egg Allura on.

 

“Well, think about it. If they get married we can join organizations and be one happy fam-“

 

“Allura, we talked for a total of, like, two minutes. You can’t plan a wedding on that.” Keith refused to look at Allura, knowing that she would have that stupid grin on her face and that her eyes would be sparkling like a child full of wonder. Sure, she was kidding, but was she really? The world may never know.

 

“Regardless on the possibility of the wedding,” Shiro eyed Keith, “we cannot deny that the Predators have information we could use. You need to call him.”

 

Keith scoffed incredulously. “Shiro, are you pimping me out?”

 

Allura collapsed with laughter, and Pidge choked on her lunch. “Really, Keith? Right in front of my salad?”

 

“Keith, this is not the first time you’ve gone on dates for information.” Shiro busied himself with paperwork, texting Keith’s father under the table to let him know what a huge mission his son would soon be embarking on.

 

“No.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Nope. I’m sorry, but it’s a no for me. There is no way I’m going on a date with a boy with kitty underwear and garlic knot coupons.”

 

“That’s the best kind of guy,” Shiro whispered under his breath, remembering that it was only a few more hours until he got to see Adam.

 

“Shiro, if you think I’m doing that, you can eat my- “

 

“Your dad signed off on it. Your case file is on your desk.” Shiro smirked a familiar smirk, one that Keith had seen since he was young. The one Shiro wore when he found a way to out-smart Keith’s stubbornness.

 

“Fuck me.” Keith kicked off from the desk, his chair spinning wildly. How come they could get a case on his desk before he could argue against it but they couldn’t reimburse receipts until AFTER it charged Keith’s card?

 

Utter bullshit.

 

With a sigh, Keith pulled out his phone and the offending coupon. He ignored the whispered celebration happening just beyond his phone. He looked at the group one last time before typing in Lance’s number.

 

_hey cucumber. it’s keith._

 

"Are you happy now?"  Keith tossed his phone onto Allura's desk, who then snatched it up and read the text aloud.

 

"Cucumber?  You can't blow this on purpose, Keith."  Shiro pointed his pen at Keith, who had one smug ass look on his face.

 

"No, but you can blow him on purpose!"  Allura hooted and gave Pidge a strong and crisp high-five.  Both of them hissed at the sting and groaned about it "hurting so good."

 

"It's an inside joke.  Give me some credit, Shiro.  At the end of the day, I know how to do my job."  Keith flipped his hair and darted his eyes at Shiro, daring him to say something.  Shiro, of course, was never one to back down from a dare.  In fact, he was the type to always pick dare because he was dead on the inside.

 

"Yeah, okay.  Tell that to Ms. Sanda."

 

A book was flying across the room before Shiro could finish.  Living with Keith as long as he had, you know what's going to happen.  He easily dodged the book, but he wasn't prepared for the milkshake.

 

"What the actual fuck, Keith!"  Keith was too busy guffawing to really answer that question.  Shiro was dripping strawberry milkshake down his shirt and onto his pants.  "I'm going home early.  Properly go fuck yourself."

 

"Stop!  I'm going to pee!"  Keith couldn't stop laughing, not after Allura snorted and Pidge cackled.  All together they sounded like a zoo, while seal barks, pig snorts, and random claps.

 

Suddenly, a small  _ding_ was heard in the room.

 

_hey there KEITH, how's it hanging?_


	4. What's Up Fuckers

Lance swiveled his chair left and right, waiting to get chewed out by Adam. Of course Veronica had to tattle about Lance giving a civilian his number right after a mission. It didn’t really help that the target ending up living. Lance can’t even say that he was off his game, because he didn’t even have a game. Iverson adopted Lance at a young age, but only very recently told Lance that he would have to take over the organization. Lance couldn’t take this job seriously, and he treated every job like a joke.

In all honesty, Lance just can’t take it seriously. If he takes it seriously, he has to come to terms that he is hurting people. That he’s lying to people. That he’s extorting people. Lance uses humor to seal himself away from the real world.

But that damn suicidal security guard. Lance almost hurt him.

“Lance.” Adam let himself into Lance’s office, where he usually seals himself away after a mission. “I’m going home early. I want to surprise Shiro with dinner. And, I have no idea how to make sushi, so I’m going to go buy some and mess them up a little so it looks like I did it.” Lance nodded, his eyes focused on the wall. He was too lost in thought to even fully acknowledge his own existence. “Check in with James for any upcoming missions before you leave.” Just like that, Adam floated out of the office, high on the thought of seeing his fiancé early.

Lance sighed. Who knows if he’ll ever get used to this. Iverson was bound to find out that Lance has been purposely allowing the target to walk away. The thought of taking someone’s life for money makes him physically sick. He wasn’t like these people who worked here. Some could trick themselves into a clean conscience by reasoning with themselves.

“I didn’t kill them.”

“I just handle the tech.”

“I couldn’t save them anyways.”

But they’re lying to themselves. Doing nothing is the exact same thing as doing something. Still, Lance envies them. Having a mind weak enough that you don’t have to face the truth is heaven compared to having to wake up everyday and have it gnaw at you.

“Knock knock.” Veronica stepped into Lance’s office and made herself very comfortable. Veronica and Lance were both adopted by different families but were told they look alike. One DNA test later, the brother and sister were united. They were very close friends before the revelation, so not too much changed between the two. “How are you doing?”

“I’ll be okay. Eventually.” Lance spun his chair, his knees tucked beneath his chin. “It’s just that birth is a curse and existence is fleeting.”

“Right. Okay, get up.” Veronica forcefully pulled at Lance’s arm, causing him to flop onto the floor. “Let’s go get some pizza.” Lance didn’t speak, but he didn’t say no either. Instead, he reached for his jacket and rolled towards the door.

“Speaking of pizza, did the security dude text you?” Veronica ignored Lance’s affiliation with the floor and continued trying to lighten him up. After all, the target had mild shrapnel damage. Sanda was going to be fine.

Lance groaned but got off of the floor. “No, not yet. I wish I got his number, so I would know for sure that we would talk. This way,” Lance directed Veronica to the right. “I have to go see James.”

The two walked and talked until they got to James Griffin’s office. The man was the same age as Lance, but at least ten times as angsty. However, he had one of the jobs in which he could tell himself that he is innocent in all of this mess. He doesn’t. He knows he hands out people’s death sentences, but he handles it better than Lance.

“Hey, fucker.” Veronica drops herself into a chair, making herself very comfortable. James technically knew Veronica longer than Lance did, so the two had a nice harmony together.

“Lance.” James nodded towards Lance, who was standing in the door, dreading a mission. “Cunt.” James nodded at Veronica, who shot him the bird without looking up from her phone.

“James, do you have anything for me?” Lance was dreading the answer he knew was coming. Iverson would personally have James’ ass if Lance didn’t constantly have something to do. It was like he was trying to train Lance to make up for all the years he was in the dark.

“Yes. An intel mission. We have a lead on an Alien. We just need you to get some information. Further direction will be announced later on.” Lance sighed in relief that this was a simple mission. Usually this just meant planting a bug, or flirting, or becoming friends. A harmless mission.

“This is him. We have it on good intel that this is the founder’s son. He frequents a coffeeshop not too far from here. I think it’s called Leones.” James tossed a file to Lance. Lance hesitated to pick up the file, but James was right. This file didn’t burn with accusations when Lance touched it. It was a simple mission. No blame here.

Before Lance could open the file, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out maybe a bit too excitedly.

hey cucumber. its keith.

Holy shit.

Lance dropped his phone, startling Veronica. James didn’t really care, but he did want the duo out of his office. Well, he didn’t care until Lance made that ungodly pterodactyl noise.

“Before that shithead asks you what happened, get out.” James didn’t turn from his files, but Lance didn’t doubt that he had a weapon in that cabinet to make them get out.

“What happened?” Veronica grabbed Lance by his shoulders right outside of James’ office. Lance was too busy being happy to really hear her. His face was red, his breathing was shallow, he was smiling, and dammit this boy had a crush.

“Keith texted me!” Lance showed Veronica the text, and she congratulated her little brother. It was another few minutes before Lance could figure out what to say.

hey there KEITH, how’s it hanging?

The duo were, once more, on their way out of the building to go to the pizza place when Lance realized he forgot his file in James’ office. He raced back to grab it, trying to sneak into the office when James had his back turned so Lance didn’t get yelled at. Once he succeeded, he ran to his office, planning just to drop off the file to look at tomorrow.

But, he ended up dropping it on the way over.

The pages went everywhere, everything they knew about the son, all the sensitive subjects, all the forms of combat he was well versed in. Everything went over the railing, flying onto the work floor. It would take days to recover all the pages, if he could even find them all.

He still had one page. Lance would just work from that. This kid probably wasn’t any better than the people he trained with. Lance finally looked to see exactly who this Alien was.

His mouth hung open as he saw Keith’s mullet peeking out at him.


	5. TWO Condoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so so sorry about how late this chapter is! I can't even say I was busy, it was just my own fault. I've been stuck in a rut where I sleep all day, I don't eat much, and it takes a lot of convincing for me even to get up and shower. I promise I'll do better in the future, so here's a cute chapter to make up for it while I get started on chapter six.

Keith didn’t exactly know what to expect from Lance. Sure, he was technically an assassin, but so was Keith. Keith specialized in up-close encounters. Lance, on the other hand, used complex machinery to get his job done. Predators were known for a strict training regime, making all agents build the device at the site. These people were fast and smart. Keith knew a lot about anatomy: where to hit, how hard, what to expect from a person of this size. Lance obviously knew a lot about bombs and such.

It just seemed so unlikely that someone with kitty underwear was going to be a threat.

Regardless, Keith wasn’t going to let his guard down.

So, when Lance asked Keith out on a date, Keith came prepared. He had a knife in his shoe, a spiked ring on his index finger, and a tactical pen in his back pocket. If Lance were to figure out that Keith was an Alien, shit could go downhill fast.

“You’re so prepared, but you’re forgetting one thing.” Allura had been waiting in the room with Keith as he chose an outfit and his weapons from his large arsenal.

“I shit you not, if you say I’m missing a condom, I will tell Coran that you made fun of his mustache.” Allura promptly shut up as she weighed her options. Keith turned to the mirror to make sure everything was okay. It was just a café and movie date. Keith wore his black skinny jeans and a plain red flannel. It was stylish, and it would keep him warm on his bike without him needing to wear a jacket. Suddenly, Allura had weighed her options, and made a choice.

“Fine. You’re missing two condoms.”

Allura ran out of the room before Keith could get his hands on a throwing knife.

Keith waited at Leones for Lance for exactly four minutes before they both realized that they were sitting on opposite sides of the room. Apparently, Lance had been so flustered when he came in that he didn’t search the restaurant before sitting down. The couple placed their orders quickly, Lance ordering a iced coffee, and Keith ordering a variation of white hot chocolate with four shots of cinnamon dulce, four shots of vanilla, set on a kid’s temp, with whipped cream, please and thank you. Lance struggled not to laugh.

“What?” Keith narrowed his eyes at the Cuban god gracing the seat across from him. Lance trying not to laugh was stunning as he only hid his mouth. You could see his nose scrunch up and his cheeks flush and his eyes close all while slightly shaking. Keith ignored it.

“It’s just, I thought you would order like, black coffee with seven shots of espresso. Hell, I thought you were going to make fun of me for getting a ‘girly drink.’” Lance dropped his hand and leaned forward with his elbows on the table. Somehow, this was worse, as his broad chest was threatening to move closer to Keith as he flashed that gorgeous smile with those dangerous blue eyes.

“You know,” Keith leaned forward towards Lance, keeping his hands in his lap, “it’s rude to put your elbows on the table.” Lance gasped dramatically and whispered apologies as he followed Keith’s lead. “Also, no matter how much I seem like a big, grizzled tough guy, you will never catch me drinking some straight bean juice.”

Lance threw his head back as he laughed, a melodic sound that made Keith blush furiously as he laughed along. When Lance met Keith’s eyes though, Keith was reminded who this was. Those weren’t the eyes to be described as blue orbs or even kind. They were sharp and dangerous and terrifyingly gorgeous.

The two continued to talk about their lives, about their siblings and such. Keith told Lance of how his father wasn’t around much, so he was raised by his adopted brother. Lance told Keith how he was adopted himself, but he had a good relationship with his biological sister. The two spoke of their jobs, Keith being in “sales,” and Lance being in “marketing.” The two danced around the touchy subject until it was time to go see the movie.

“What movie are we watching again?” Keith watched his feet as the two walked to the theater from the café. Lance was close, but not too close. Close enough that their arms brushed each other’s every now and then. Close enough that if someone was walking the opposite way down the sidewalk, Lance would only have to move his shoulder for everyone to comfortably pass.

“The best musical ever. With the hottest cast ever. And the most heartfelt songs ever.” Keith glances over to see if Lance is being sarcastic, but his face is completely serious. “The Greatest Showman, okay?”

“Not that I’m complaining, but why are we seeing a movie that you’ve clearly seen before?” Keith knew that he was a little out of touch with kids his age, but this was practically unheard of in his world. Who pays to see a movie again?

“Because, one, Hugh Jackman. Two, nothing better was playing. Three, I can woo you as I sing along with the songs I know by heart.” Lance stepped closer to Keith and threw an arm over his shoulder as he led him to the ticket counter, where Lance paid for the tickets while Keith was still in shock about how overwhelmingly gay he was. In return, Keith bought the popcorn and drinks, making sure to order the “Couple’s Combo” the theater offered as he bent over the counter. The two agents quickly took their seats and ate half of the popcorn before the movie started.

Lance was not lying at all about singing with the movie. In the first song, he brought his face so close to Keith’s before Keith could even turn. Lance’s nose was on Keith’s cheek as he quietly sang along with Hugh Jackman. Keith struggled not to laugh, but Lance’s breath tickled him so much that people began to shush them. The two looked at each other and giggled before watching the movie. That’s when Lance grabbed Keith’s hand.

Keith kind of missed Lance’s singing. Not only was it funny and cute, but Lance’s voice was like velvet and honey, smooth and thick and just everything good in life. Keith planned to keep that in mind if he could find a way to get him to sing again soon.

Before either of them knew it, because both of them were so aware of the other’s every move, it was Zendaya and Zac Efron’s duet. Lance argued with himself as the song went on, wondering if he should sing to Keith again. He loved the song, and it would be romantic, but he may come on too strong. And what if Keith doesn’t really like him? What if Keith is just trying to be nice? What if Lance can’t even do his job right? Before Lance could reach the peak of his mental breakdown, the song was over.

Eventually, the two had left the theater to head back to the café where Keith had left his bike. Keith made no indication of wanting to let go of Lance’s hand, and Lance was completely fine with that. The two took up the sidewalk with their joined arms swinging back and forth as they talked about the movie. Keith was so excited, his dark eyes shining as he jumped around and gushed about how great it was. Lance laughed and agreed, but he made sure not to laugh too hard, lest his eyes close and he misses a moment of Keith.

“Well, here’s my bike. Where’s your car?” Keith turned towards Lance as he leaned on his bike and took Lance’s other hand nonchalantly. Lance ducked his head to hide his blush. He never would have thought that such a serious agent with a mullet could make him weak in the knees.

“I live close by, so I’ll just walk home.” Lance nodded down the street. The sidewalks were almost bare, with just a few people here and there. The streetlights had come on, but one had flickered a bit down the road. Keith looked a little constipated as he thought to himself, but Lance wasn’t going to tell him that. Instead, he enjoyed the little wrinkled that appeared between his eyebrows and how he chewed on his bottom lip a bit as he thought.

“Nope. Get on.” Keith dropped Lance’s hands and gave him Keith’s helmet before Lance could argue.

“Yeah, uh,” Lance chuckled under his breath, “I’m not getting on that.” Keith already had his leg thrown over the bike, and he raised an eyebrow challengingly at Lance. “I’m not scared at all, it’s just that, uh, red isn’t my color.” Keith looked down to his own flannel pointedly before crossing his arms. “Not that red doesn’t look good on you, you look great, of course. It’s just that, uh, damn it, okay.” Lance finally conceded and threw a leg over the red motorcycle. Once he had the helmet on and his arms around Keith, the two departed the sidewalk.

Lance held on to Keith tight enough to bruise his ribs at first. He held his eyes closed until Keith reminded him that he needed directions. Once he opened his eyes though, his grip loosened up. He stared at amazement as the city lights sped behind them, the power he felt between his thighs, the utter freedom that the wind brought as it whipped past him. It was truly something out of a movie.

All too soon, they arrived at Lance’s apartment complex. Both of the men got off of the bike to stand under a streetlight. Lance gushed about how amazing the ride was, and Keith lectured him about how far his apartment was from the café and how he shouldn’t be walking that far at night and did he know what people were capable of. All too well, he wanted to say, I know all too well.

“So, I had a lot of fun tonight.” Lance stuck his hands into his pockets, chancing a look to Keith. Keith, with his dark hair that he puts in a ponytail so it doesn’t get tangled when he rides his bike. Keith, with a love for sugary drinks and his adopted brother. Keith, with understanding eyes and a smile that could outshine the sun.

“Yeah, me too. Maybe we could do it again? Like, soon?” There was that goddamn smile again.

“How about Sunday? My sister and I go out for lunch, but I’m sure she’d love to meet Allura!” Lance bounced on his toes at the thought of meeting Keith’s friends. Hell, Lance wanted to meet his friends, his family, his grade school bus driver. It didn’t hurt that Keith said Allura worked with him. It didn’t hurt that he could maybe pass off this mission to Veronica. It didn’t hurt that he could see Keith again.

“Yeah, I’ll ask her. I’m sure she’ll be into it.” Keith flashed a smile before looking at the ground, taking the smallest step forward. Oh, god. This was happening. Lance was going to be the super smooth guy who tilted up Keith’s chin and gave him a goodnight kiss and bounded inside before Keith even knew what hit him.

Before he could put any action into those thoughts, Keith whispered "fuck it," under his breath, shot up onto his tiptoes and kissed Lance, muttering a farewell before hopping onto his bike and heading home, leaving Lance on the sidewalk with a red face and a melted heart.


	6. Tastes Like Blue

“Holy shit, I was so cool, come over.” Keith called Allura as soon as he got home, refusing to spill any tea over the phone. As soon as she got there, Keith began explaining everything about the date in excruciating detail as he sharpened his knives.

“Allura, I can’t explain it. You know I’m bad with people and feelings and anything relatively human, but this boy. He’s an angel, but he’s dangerous. So, he’s like the Angel of Death and my god he has come for me. I can’t believe he’s a Predator.” Keith still had a hard time figuring out what to do about that. The idea is to get as much information as he can, but maybe it doesn’t have to be like that. Maybe Lance hates his job or could move to the Aliens. Maybe Keith didn’t have to be the one to use personal relationships to take down a competitor.

“Oh, and you’re coming to lunch with us on Sunday. His sister will be there.” Allura immediately perked up from her pervious position, which was having her head in her hands as she listened to the gay excitement pouring from Keith.

“Okay, sure. Is she hot?” Keith thought back to the two times he saw her at the game. He doesn’t remember much besides her facial structure being similar to Lance, and having his sharp eyes shrouded by glasses. So, Keith just shrugged.

\--

Keith and Allura arrived four minutes prior to the set time for this possible double date. Allura picked out both of their outfits, only because she was so nervous to meet Veronica that she had to be able to control something. She dressed Keith like a doll, in a mint green sweater that showed off his broad shoulders and accentuated his small waist and a pair of ripped jeans, only allowing him to decide what shoes to wear. He chose a pair of black converse. Allura, on the other hand, dressed like something you would see in a facebook post, with three or four different outfits that all look similar but some with shorts, some with skirts, some with jeans, and some with crop tops. She chose look number one, with brown ankle boots, a white skirt, and a pink turtleneck, because turtlenecks are in, but, like, begrudgingly in, Keith. The two looked at the menu as Allura wrung her hands waiting for the duo to show. Keith was just as nervous, but, hey, someone had to be the cool one here.

Not a moment later, Lance and Veronica blew in to the Denny’s, because it was the only restaurant that would tolerate the theoretical level of bullshit the group could achieve, looking like something out of a magazine. Lance wore a sweatshirt with a cat singing into a microphone captioned Kitty Perry and a pair of skinny jeans that should definitely be illegal, according to Keith. Veronica babbled on to Lance, clearly nervous, though Allura had gone silent at the sight of the woman. She wore a black turtleneck, torn blue jeans, and brown ankle boots. Her makeup was minimal, just enough to let you know that she tried, but also little enough to let you know she was naturally gorgeous. Her hair was wavy, but not so that you questioned how she did it. Her bangs were pulled back from her face, and her eyes shined from behind her glasses. As soon as the duo came towards the table, Allura leaped out of her seat.

“Girl!” She pointed a toe out to Veronica as she pointed a finger at Veronica’s shoes. “What are the odds? They look so great on you!” Lance and Keith had already greeted each other with a shy “hello,” and ordered milkshakes.

“Thank you! They go great with the skirt, by the way!” Veronica’s eyes rested on Allura’s legs for a moment, which was exactly the reaction Allura was going for. “Though, I have to admit, Lance picked them out. I have no sense of fashion.” Allura finally calmed down enough to sit down, gesturing for Veronica to do the same.

“Honestly, Keith picked these out. If you have trouble with fashion, I’d be happy to offer my services.” Allura flashed her best smile, looking down too fast to see Veronica’s blush.

“Keith, you picked those out?” Lance looked at Keith with a raised brow as the waiter dropped of their milkshakes. Keith was slurping his when he realized that Lance had spoken to him. The table turned to look at him, and his eyes grew wide.

“Oh, uh, no. She asked me if she should get those or stilettos and I said those would be more practical. Allura picked out my outfit today. I have no idea what I’m doing with clothes.” Lance giggled, sending a blush to Keith’s cheeks immediately. Eventually, everyone had discussed what to order. Keith and Lance decided to share a plate of pancakes, but only the kind with the smiley face on it because we need joy in our lives, Keith. Allura and Veronica followed the previous duos lead and decided to share a plate of strawberry pancakes. Veronica and Allura chatted cheerfully on, both of them flirting just enough to temporarily fluster the other. Lance and Keith, on the other hand, were arguing about if water is wet.

“Lance, if water makes things wet, how is it not wet itself?” Keith, at this point, has his head in his hands, refusing to egg Lance on any further by looking him in the eye.

“To be wet, that means that the water can be removed off of the surface of the subject. Can you remove the water from the water, Keith? Keith? Can you remove the water from the- “ Thankfully, the food arrived before Keith had to answer that question again. Allura and Veronica took small bites of strawberries and pasty while Keith and Lance rolled the fruits they didn’t like to each other’s side of the plate.

“So, we both agree blueberries are gross? And they’re not anything like how they’re described in books?” Keith rolled the offending fruit to the edge of the plate, no longer allowing it to even hope to be eaten.

“In books, they are juicy fruits that taste like blue. In reality, they are sour hard balls of sadness.” Keith hummed in agreement for a moment before he paused.

“Did you- did you just say they taste like blue?” Keith leaned forward and squinted his eyes, wondering how someone like this is an assassin.

“Honey,” Lance brought both hands together, tapping the index fingers against his mouth before bringing the fingers down to point towards Keith. “Blue raspberry isn’t a thing. So we just like the taste of blue. In books you imagine them to taste like blue raspberry, but there’s no such thing. So you imagine that they taste like blue.” Lance picked up his cutlery and continued eating while Keith had a small, momentary existential crisis.

“No, I’m serious, James straight up is terrified of goats to this day because of it!” Allura guffawed at whatever story Veronica was telling, just loud enough to cause both of the boys to flinch. Keith lifted up his phone and pointed to it. Lance nodded.

To: Cucumber Dick

_how about we bail? we can just leave some cash and go_

To: Mullet Head

_how do i know ur not trying to kill me_

To: Cucumber Dick

_i swear that i don’t have a gun. i’m trying to take you out in a non-assassin way_

To: Mullet Head

_u are an angel. light of my life. nothing would ever make me happier. can we go get mcdonalds._

To: Cucumber Dick

_yes u bottomless pit_

Lance nodded at Keith, and, on the count of three, Keith threw money onto the table and the two of them booked it for the door. They didn’t stop running until they were down the street, laughing out loud at how ridiculous that was. Lance pulled Keith in for a hug, just holding him for a moment before separating with a quick peck to the lips. Keith took Lance’s hand in his and together the two of them walked to McDonald’s, where Lance would dare Keith to eat seven McChicken’s, and Keith would succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lololol my computer completely deleted chapter six when i was halfway through so i'm sorry that its short. but all the chapters are short so its fine.  
> also, water is not wet.


	7. This Is The START Of Something NEW

“Keith, I’m going to fuck Veronica.”  Keith plugged his ears just too late for the fourth time that day.  Apparently Allura and Veronica had gotten along famously after Keith and Lance booked it.  Keith was happy for them, but he needed Allura’s help.  He sat up on his bed to face Allura, who was spinning herself around in his desk chair.

“I’m glad.  Anyway, I need to talk to you.”  Allura spun her chair around, her eyes never leaving Keith’s face.  “You, uh, you like Veronica?  You want to see where this goes?”

Allura rolled her eyes.  “Well, yeah, in a perfect world we could be together.  But, we don’t live in a perfect world.  There’s no way we could safely be together.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re- “

“But what if there was,” Shiro interrupted, sliding into the door before groaning and punching Keith in the arm.

“What was that for?”

“I was going to come in the middle of your conversation very smoothly, but, no, you had to start talking immediately after she finished rather than ponder her words.  Think before you speak, Keith, honestly.”  Shiro stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.  “Let me tell you a story.”

\--

“Allura has the prettiest hair, and her legs, don’t even get me started!  She’s so funny, and sweet, and when she laughs her nose crinkles up and she looks like a little mouse!”  Veronica sighed.  “I’ll marry her.”  Veronica laid on Lance’s couch as the two of them waited for Adam to get back from the bathroom.

“I’m really glad you met someone like her.  If Keith didn’t have my ass, I would probably hit on Allura.”  Veronica hit Lance with a throw pillow before losing herself in thought.  Lance took a deep breath as he thought of Keith.  With that stupid mullet and those dark eyes.  Those formed pecs and that thin waist.  His stupid lips and how he smells like frosted strawberries.

“If only we could actually see each other, you know?  Like without needing a mission.”  Veronica’s eyes had gone hazy, dreaming of another life in which Allura was a barista and Veronica was just a tired college student with a hopeless crush.  Lance stared at the wall in front

“What if I told you that it’s not impossible?”  The siblings turned to see Adam standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the den, holding a takeout box of fries and chicken tenders.

“What do you- “

“Dude, are those my chicken tenders?

\--

Shiro led Allura and Keith to a house on the edge of town, just a bit into the woods.  It was the type of thing you would see on an old lady’s desktop, but her version would be pixelated, have more purple flowers, and a rather large watermark on the bottom right corner.  This house had white flowers rather than purple, and it wasn’t quite as small and square as the one that graces your grandmother’s desktop.  After Allura fawned over how cute it was, and how a doe and her fawn could pop out of the woods any minute and she wouldn’t be surprised, the trio stepped on the porch and knocked on the door.

A young man answered the door, all olive skin and light brown hair.  He had caramel eyes behind his glasses, and dimples that made even Allura wonder how long it took God to make this beautiful creation.  He smiled a gorgeous smile, one that told you that it wasn’t just God that worked on him, it was Satan too.

“Shiro,” the man brought Shiro in for a hug and a quick peck before waving the trio inside the house.  The man introduced himself as Adam and told Keith and Allura to make themselves at home, gesturing towards the living room.  The house was much bigger on the inside, almost comically so.  The living room was completely open, having an archway to the dining room.  The kitchen was just a tad further in, and also connected to the dining room.  The dining room is only mentioned so much because that is where Lance and Veronica emerge, much to Keith and Allura’s surprise.

“Well, hey there, hot shot.”  Lance sat next to Keith, smoothly placing an arm around him.  Keith smiled, pleasantly surprised.  “So, are those space pants?  Because that ass is out of that world, _Alien_.”

Just as soon as the word slipped from those sweet lips that Keith worships every night, Keith was on top of Lance.  He had the knife normally hidden in his boot resting against his forearm, which was resting on Lance’s collarbone.  His other hand held Lance’s hair, but not forcefully.  Lance had leaned his head back instinctively.  If Keith were ever to ask what those instincts were, Lance would say it was from training or the job.  The real truth was from a far darker place than Lance cared to admit to Keith so soon.  Well, unless Keith _wanted_ to go there so soon, Lance wasn’t going to _deny_ Keith or anything.  Veronica held Allura against a wall.  No one was quick to be forceful, but no one wanted to lose their lives to the other either.

“Come on, darling.  I swear that I don’t have a gun,” Lance whispered, his eyes never leaving Keith’s.

Shiro and Adam walked in from the kitchen with a tray of drinks and snacks to see both couples having each other in very compromising positions.  Adam turned to Shiro in an instant.

“You didn’t tell them?”  Shiro looked at Adam with wide eyes before turning to look at Keith and Allura.

“I was going to surprise them, I didn’t think they’d _get me in trouble_.  Keith, disarm.  You too, Veronica.  Let’s clear the air.  Keith, Allura, and I are Aliens.  Adam, Lance, and Veronica are Predators.  No one wants to kill anyone.”  Veronica dropped her hold on Allura, muttering an apology.  Allura laughed and pulled her into a hug, saying something about how great it was to see that blush again.  Keith stared into Lance’s eyes, in no position to make any offensive move since he realized that he was straddling his crush.  He dropped his head back, let out a deep breath, and got off of Lance.

“Well, you didn’t have to get _off_.”  Lance whispered, placing his arm around Keith’s shoulders again.

“Lance.  Later.”  Keith placed his hand on Lance’s thigh, and Lance tried to think about the grandmother with the cute little house on her desktop rather than what Keith was insinuating.

Once everyone had put all weapons on the table, cut to Keith spending forty-seven seconds total to disarm himself, Adam and Shiro prepared to inform the four adults just what they were planning.

“The fact is, none of us can safely get out of this life.  Unless, that is, we fake our deaths.”  Keith choked on his tea, and Lance spat a Skittle into the dining room.

“I’m sorry, just one question.  What the fuck?”  Adam laughed as Shiro fixed a blank stare at Lance.  Adam knew that Shiro wasn’t going to understand Lance’s bullshit at first.

“Or,” Veronica broke the comic tension between the two, “we could all make our own company.”

“It won’t work.  I’m supposed to take over Aliens.”  Keith shook his head.  Why couldn’t he be destined to take over a restaurant, or a flower shop?

“You know Dad won’t let me go anywhere.”  Lance began to chew on his cuticles at the mention of Iverson.  Frankly, Lance didn’t want to have anything to do with _another_ company.

“No, listen.  We can push the old men out of the company now.  After that, we can completely change the direction of the companies.  We can join them, we can make them anything.  People would quit, but people would apply too.”  The group together thought about what Veronica had said.  It made sense.  If Keith wanted, his father would gladly step down.  He would have no way of coming back into the company should Keith choose to change direction.

“What if we did a café?  Or a restaurant?  Or maybe a flower shop?”  Lance had a dreamy look in his eye, one that Keith enjoyed.  He knew it meant Lance was thinking about a time in the future, when he has a family and a place in the world.  Keith didn’t know if he would be a part of it, but he hoped so.

“I was thinking more like a club,” Adam took a sip of his coffee as confused eyes trained on him.  “Think about it, we are the best to run a club.  People won’t get hurt because we are there.  And, some of our operatives might stay with us.  We don’t want the same people who work with us now to have a grudge with us later.”  The group nodded in agreement.

“Well, you know, I’m pretty great with mixing drinks, and I’m teaching Allura.”  Keith smiled at Lance and the group.  Starting a club isn’t such a bad idea.  Maybe it would be the start of something great.  Something that included Lance and Allura and Veronica and Shiro and Adam.  Something that could change his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The real truth was from a far darker place than Lance cared to admit to Keith so soon" aka lance is the real kinkmaster  
> i hope u guys got my high school musical reference in the title lmao


	8. smutsmutsmutsmutsmut

The group snacked on popcorn and watched movies until it was dark outside.  When Keith stood to ask Shiro to take him home, Adam shot him down.

“Shiro clearly didn’t tell you, but it’s a sleepover.  Everyone is staying here.”  Keith was confused, but Adam didn’t seem like someone you argue with.  Instead, Keith turned to Shiro.

“What about clothes?”  Shiro responded by tossing Keith his keys and telling him to go pick them up.  Keith happily finds his way to his feet, immediately missing the heat Lance’s body was giving off.  Before Keith could even tell Allura to get in the car, she was telling him where her pajamas were and tossing him a key to her house.

“Take that shit back.”  Keith hurled the key at her feet.  “You know I got my own key, bitch.”  Keith put on his shoes and readied himself to go out the door.  In a perfect world, Keith would have someone manning the GPS for him, but he can manage on his own.

“Hey, uh, you should probably have some company, right?  I know the way back into town, and you should have someone to talk to, so you don’t fall asleep.”  Lance slung his arm around Keith’s shoulders, trying to seem nonchalant.  Keith felt a small smile creep across his face.  Lance is such a dork.

“Okay, sure.”

The ride wasn’t exactly quiet, but there wasn’t a lot of conversation.  Lance leaned against Keith and hummed with the radio, occasionally yelling out directions over the music until Keith knew where he was.  The first stop was Allura’s house.  The two walked in and made a beeline for Allura’s room.  Lance sat on her bed as Keith packed a bag for her, being sure to grab her hair products for the morning.

“Oh my god,” Lance breathed under his breath.  Keith looked up from Allura’s bag.

“What?”

“I knew I recognized this.  Veronica snapchatted me from Allura’s bed.”  Lance jumped off of the bed, a hand over his mouth.  “I sat where my sister had sex.  _EWEWEWEW!_ ”

Keith laughed and approached Lance from behind, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist and kissing his neck.  “It’s just sex, Lance.  You need to grow up.”  Keith smiled against Lance’s skin as he felt Lance’s neck grow warm.

“I’m grown!  I’m grown as fuck!  I don’t care about sex!  I’ll sex right now!  Keith, sex me!”  Lance struggled to take off his shirt, but it was enough to turn the tables on Keith.

“No, Lance, we are not having sex for the first time on Allura’s bed.  Get your shirt back on and get in the car.”  Lance smirks at Keith’s blush, and makes a promise to himself to see how flustered he can make Keith.

In the car, Lance lays across Keith’s lap.  He drags his fingers across Keith’s collarbone.  He sits up and kisses Keith’s neck and shoulders.  Keith was red, whiny, and utterly helpless.  That is, that’s what Lance thought.  When they pulled into Keith’s driveway, there was an entirely different story about to begin.

Keith immediately dragged Lance into his bedroom.  At about this time, Lance was realizing that he had severely misread this situation.  Keith pushed Lance on the bed, climbed on top of him, and began his own assault.  Keith licked into Lance’s mouth, waiting to hear the breathy moans that Lance could make so prettily.  He pulled off Lance’s shirt to see more of the man he was becoming so fond of.  He sucked marks into Lance’s neck, shoulders, chest.  Lance squirmed beneath Keith’s touch, but always chasing his hands when they let up.  Keith tried to hide his smile by pressing it into Lance’s skin, but Lance didn’t mind.  He was having fun too.

Keith’s hands stopped at the top of Lance’s pants, not sure if they were really about to go all the way.  Lance looked down and smiled.  He gave Keith a little nod and placed Keith’s hand on the waistband of his pants.  Keith surged forward to take Lance’s lips for himself.  His fingers deftly unbuttoned and unzipped Lance’s pants.  He pulled them off and returned to Lance.

Now, up to this point, Keith had forgotten all about what happens when one attractive person teases and kisses and gropes and grinds on another attractive person.  So, seeing Lance’s enlarged member through the thin fabric of Lance’s boxers, well, Keith was a little pleasantly surprised.

“Holy shit,” Keith whispered as he was blessed with the sight that is Lance’s penis.  Lance laughed and kissed Keith.  Lance pulled off Keith’s shirt and pants, trying to very slyly check out what Keith was working with, if you know what I mean.  Keith brought himself to his knees at the end of the bed, which was something Lance was not prepared for.  Keith stared into Lance’s eyes, so dark you couldn’t even see the blue, as he pulled off the only barrier between his lips and Lance’s member.

Keith licked up the sensitive underside of Lance, and even attempted to swallow him whole.  Lance tried not to make any noise, but he couldn’t stop the moans.  Keith swirled his tongue around Lance’s head before resorting to kitten licks to be able to watch Lance struggle as Keith worked him.  Eventually, Lance couldn’t resist, and he ended up carding his fingers through Keith’s hair as a way to subtly push Keith lower.  Keith got the message and went lower and lower until Lance just couldn’t stand it anymore.  He brings Keith’s face to his own and kisses him.

“Can we move on?  I don’t want to, uh,” Keith laughed and nodded.  He grabbed the lube and began to roll a condom onto his own member.  “Woah, there!”  Lance stopped him.  “Look, maybe another time, but there is no way I’m going to bottom for the first time before having to ride in a car after and pretend I’m okay.”

Keith rolled his eyes and gave Lance the lube and a condom before laying down.  Lance pulled himself on top of Keith and kissed him fiercely, tracing his mouth with his tongue.  He sucked on Keith’s neck as he lubed on finger and pressed it inside of Keith.  Keith bit his lip, but he honestly missed the feeling of being stretched open by someone who wasn’t himself.  He rocked himself on Lance’s hand, begging for more.  Lance added another, and soon another.  Keith was covered in hickies, not unlike Lance, and the two of them were going to have a hell of a time explaining this to the group.

“Lance.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me.”

Lance hid his face so Keith wouldn’t see how much he blushed after hearing those words come out of Keith’s mouth.  Lance took a deep breath before aligning his member.  He pushed his length in all in one slow thrust.  The two of them paused for a moment before Keith began to squirm, signaling that he was adjusted.  Lance began to thrust into Keith, tugging at his hair.  The two of them climbed and climbed until Keith was spent on Lance’s chest and Lance had finished.

“So, we should probably shower here.”  Lance looks a his chest, resisting the urge to taste Keith the way Keith tasted Lance.

“Yeah, we should.”

“If there’s going to be two showers, we might as well shower together to save water.”

“Yeah,” Keith chuckled, “we probably should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol anyway  
> tumblr @flyingdickbag


	9. Okay, So Here's The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter, just kind explains what the plan is from here on out

A mere thirty minutes later, Lance and Keith arrived at Adam’s house to see Allura and Veronica fighting over Uno, Shiro trying to put out a fire in the kitchen, and Adam sipping tea on the couch.  Safe to say, it was an eventful hour or so.

Apparently, everyone had figured out a plan and had then separated into groups.  Allura and Veronica were extremely competitive and thought it was a great idea to play a game that destroys relationships.  Shiro thought he would make stir-fry but had somehow fucked that up beyond believe.  Adam had made peppermint tea and tried to forget the chaos around him.

It didn’t work.

Allura and Veronica eyes the hickies peppering both Lance and Keith.  Apparently, the turtlenecks they found in the back of Keith’s closet did nothing to hide the sex glow.  Allura glanced at Veronica, and together they nodded.

“Okay, we’re going to bed, thanks for getting my shit.”  Allura grabbed her bag from Keith’s arms and happily went to the spare room to bed up with Veronica.  With nothing for Keith to hold, he felt bared to the world, so he grabbed Lance’s hand.  Adam gestured to the couch to explain the plan.

“Basically, Lance, you’ll step up with your missions.  I’ll get James to give you simple ones that can be done quickly and consecutively.  You will spend one hour after work here to train to talk to Iverson about taking over Predators.  James Griffin will be joining in with us.”

Shiro stepped in, only slightly burnt, and sat beside Adam.  “And, Keith, Mr. Kogane is ready to give it up to you at any point.  Pidge will be joining us.  We’re not sure about anyone else yet.”

“Regardless, after you both are at the top, you can pick off workers that you feel will not be interested in the company change.  Honestly, that probably means like three or four people.  Neither of our companies are as big as the other one thinks,” Adam pauses to sip his tea.  “Anyway, after that, we join companies and buy this place on 4th Street.  It’s a good place for traffic, and, after we trick this bitch out, it’ll be fantastic.”

Keith nodded as Lance pretended to snore.  “It sounds really good, so we just have to take over first?  Hardest part first.”  Lance snickered before whispering under his breath, which was without a doubt _that’s what she said_.  Keith punched Lance’s thigh before turning back to Adam and Shiro.

“We can do it.”


End file.
